<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonds There May Be by press05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851477">Bonds There May Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05'>press05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Spoilers, Missing Scene, Multi, OT3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The piercing sound of the whistle was seemingly deafening.</p><p>Like a splash of cold water.</p><p>They wake up.</p><p>—<br/>[Kind of sort of “missing scenes” from Last Evolution Kizuna or at least I’d like to think they are.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Koushirou/Kido Jou/Tachikawa Mimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonds There May Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been bit by the Digimon bug and after watching the latest movie this wouldn’t leave me alone. I hope I tagged it correctly. It’s not super duper romantic per se but the OT3 was what I had in mind when I was writing it so...And oh yeah, I used American dub names because it’s what I’m more familiar with. I think if I write more of the OT3 I’ll shift over to the original Japanese. </p><p>Hope you enjoy. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mimi’s faith in her friends was nearly infinite.</p><p>They were all so capable and they were only becoming amazing adults. She really couldn’t help but gush to Sora during their last call. Her mind settled on Izzy and Joe before sighing. It had been a while since the three of them had seen each other. Or any of the other digidestined for that matter. She would have to fix that.</p><p>The news about a limited time in spending with their digimon partners was a total buzzkill but she had her faith. Izzy was brilliant. She was sure he could figure out a solution. And if there wasn’t one well, she wasn’t too worried. Her and Palmon were inseparable. Being without the plant digimon physically would pain her but she was convinced it wouldn’t be forever.</p><p>If there was one thing she knew about the digital world is that it was always changing much like their own. There just wasn’t a thing like forever. They would reunite somehow. </p><p>“Are you ready to go to the warehouse, Mimi?”</p><p>Mimi quickly put her bag over her shoulder. “Sure am!” </p><p>“After doing inventory what should we have for dinner?” Palmon asked, taking her hand as they headed for the warehouse.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t mind trying another recipe.” She and Palmon had been cooking a lot lately. It was fun and relaxing. “I think I saw one on curry! Would you like to try that?”</p><p>“Ooh! Yes, please!”</p><p>“Okay! Curry tonight!”</p><p>—</p><p>Izzy stepped back into the room, expression troubled but he left the door open for Agumon and Gabumon to leave.</p><p>Tentomon fluttered over to be beside his partner.</p><p>“Not a good meeting?” Joe asked when he didn’t see either Tai or Matt return with him.</p><p>The genius shook his head, not elaborating further. </p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p>They both turned to the sleeping beauty in the room instead.</p><p>Mimi looked so peaceful as she slept. No worries. Her face looked so young. It reminded Joe of nights in the Digital World when their group could rest easily. Whenever it was his turn to watch during nights he felt comforted seeing his friends sleep and relax. It was hard not to fixate on Mimi. She was beautiful. The hospital room and lack of Palmon ruined any other pleasant thoughts. </p><p>He had missed her and Izzy and the others. He didn’t think the next time he would see his fellow digidestined it would be like <em> this</em>. Why couldn’t things stay pleasant?</p><p>New information Izzy had shared with him still loomed over his head.</p><p>“So this is really just the work of some crazy Digimon?” He finally found himself asking.</p><p>“Yes, it’s going around stealing the consciousness of digidestined,” Izzy’s expression looked pinched for a moment, “I need to find it so we can stop it.”</p><p>He felt his Digimon partner’s gaze. “And it’s not related to that other thing? The-the countdown thing, right?”</p><p>When Joe had heard that there was a time limit to a digidestined’s partnership with their Digimon he couldn’t check his phone fast enough. There wasn’t a described ring signifying a countdown, thank goodness. Then a new thought crept up: why? By all accounts, Joe was the eldest of the digidestined he knew personally. He wasn’t quite a doctor yet but...did really have more potential to offer? </p><p>His thoughts strayed to Izzy and Mimi again. Izzy was already president of a company and Mimi was doing amazing with her online store. Neither had a countdown like Matt and Tai. Two guys who were still in school trying to figure out what they wanted to do in the first place. How could their potential be spent? What determined it? The Digimon? </p><p>He supposed Mimi and Izzy could only innovate more. They were amazing like that. It still didn’t make sense that he hadn’t counted down. He didn’t want to of course but it didn’t make sense to him. What more was there? Was it Gomamon being stubborn? The thought almost made him laugh.</p><p>Izzy reached for his shoulder, resting his hand there. “No, it’s not related to that.”</p><p>Joe smiled thinly. “Well, I wish I could help with Eosmon then.”</p><p>Izzy shook his head. “You’re doing what you’re supposed to be doing.” He looked back at Mimi. “We’ll take care of Eosmon and when Mimi wakes up I’m sure she’ll want to know all about it.”</p><p>“Of course then pout that she didn’t get to kick butt too.” </p><p>“Things will be fine because Izzy’s on the case!” Tentomon declared. “I’ll make sure he has all the tea he needs to get it done.”</p><p>Joe smiled more appreciating the digimon’s enthusiasm. </p><p>“Don’t forget he eats too!” Gomamon piped up. “I know when Joe gets hangry it can be ugly.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Yeah...yeah same goes for you, buddy.” </p><p>Izzy sighed, giving Mimi one more glance.</p><p>Joe knew that look. It was a look of resolution. Izzy was going to make sure Mimi would wake up. No ifs ands or buts about it. </p><p>“You got this.” Joe nodded. “Call me if you need me and I’ll keep in touch in case anything changes on my end.” </p><p>“Alright.” Izzy and Tentomon headed out.</p><p>Joe looked to Gomamon. “You mind keeping Mimi company?”</p><p>Gomamon shook his head. “Of course I don’t mind!” He hopped unto the bed, near her feet. “Where’s the tv remote?”</p><p>—</p><p>“She’s still just sleepin’, Joe.”</p><p>Joe felt a bit of a smile tug on his lips before sighing. “I know, I know I just,” he scratched at the back of his head, “can’t help it.”</p><p>“I know.” Gomamon smiled good naturedly. “I wouldn’t worry too much! If she’s just sleepin’ then she has to wake up!” He gave the unconscious Mimi a pat on the leg from his spot on her bed. “I’m keeping an eye on her.”</p><p>He nodded feeling cheered up somewhat. “Thanks.”</p><p>Walking into a room without checking a patient’s status was weird so he moved to do that. Nothing amiss. Just unconscious. Irrational thoughts of pouring cold water over to wake her up were quickly dismissed. He could just imagine her ire too. </p><p>“I wonder if she’s at least having a nice dream,” he found himself muttering as he set her chart back down. </p><p>Gomamon shrugged before his ears perked up. “Oh, sounds like you got a text or something, Joe.”</p><p>Joe patted his back pocket, his phone indeed vibrating. “Ah I’ll just wait to check it later.”</p><p>“What if it’s Izzy?”</p><p>“Oh right!” He had forgotten, quickly he pulled his phone out only to drop it as some kind of light and mass shot out of it. “WHOA!”</p><p>“Joe!” Gomamon jumped off the bed to stand between him and what could only be a hostile Digimon.</p><p>The med student stared at the thing. It reminded Joe of a weird bug. The unknown digimon reared its head as if ready to attack.<br/>
<br/>
He remembered where he was and frowned. Mimi! He quickly moved around the bed not really thinking thoroughly. He had to get her to safety! He moved to scoop her only to jump at the sound of Gomamon being thrown against the wall of the room. The seal digimon slid to the floor with a groan.</p><p>“Gomamon!”</p><p>“It’s gotta be that Eosmon, Izzy was telling us about.” Gomamon weakly lifted his head. “It’s after you, Joe you need to leave!”</p><p>“I can’t just leave you and Mi-” before he could finish the sentence Eosmon had moved closer to him, opening its giant maw. </p><p>“Joe!”</p><p>--</p><p>Izzy was horrified by the email Kari’s account had sent. He had called Joe first but didn’t get any answer before moving on to calling Matt and Tai. While on the line he had Tentomon try to phone Joe again. They needed everyone in reach dammit. </p><p>“I’m sorry Izzy, it keeps going to voicemail. Do you think I should just call for him at the hospital?” </p><p>Izzy shook his head. Maybe Joe was busy with his job. Maybe he was going to call back as soon as he could. Sora opted out of any digidestined duties. Mimi was unconscious. He had to believe Kari and TK’s brothers would get there soon. </p><p>There was only so much he could do. </p><p>“We’ll try again later,” it sounded weak to him. “I’m still running that search for Eosmon.”</p><p>He hunched over in his seat, his computer screens troubling. The email. The search. The analysis from a bit of Eosmon’s data. All troubling. Part of him wished he could quiet his mind as thoughts raced to conclusions he wasn’t sure he wanted to entertain. </p><p>
  <em> Menoa Bellucci what exactly do you hope to accomplish? </em>
</p><p>His eyes drifted back to the image of Kari and TK.</p><p>“I only hope that they’re not too late.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--</p><p><br/>
Then there she was. </p><p>He had gotten up from his seat, watching her with unease. His hand moving in what he hoped was a subtle motion into his pocket to pull out his burner phone. If his conclusions were right (<em> and they usually were </em>) he would need to leave his friends a clue. </p><p>“I found a way to save everyone!” She held out her hand to him. “All I need is your database of digidestined and I should be able to do it right away!” Her eyes held on to him with manic energy. “Can I have it? It shouldn’t take long.”</p><p>With his clue sent he decided he needed to know the truth. </p><p>Menoa’s manic energy seemed to dim the more he spoke, her gaze shifting away from him. </p><p>“Eosmon is an artificial digimon created by none other than you.” </p><p>The woman slowly lifted her head, her hand pulling her bangs away from her face. “I guess you really are as smart as they say.” Her intense gaze concerned him.</p><p>Tentomon caught on. “So then she’s the person behind all of this!”</p><p>He quickly confirmed it for his digimon before looking back at Menoa. “Tell me Menoa, why did you-”</p><p>She quickly cut him off. “I did it for all of <em> you</em>.”</p><p>Izzy’s mind was racing again. “What do you mean? You did it for us?” </p><p>He watched her play with her hair clip. There was a significance there. She always seemed to turn to it like some sort of tic. Like before when she had been telling them about the countdown-</p><p>“<em> That’s </em> the reason why you robbed everybody of their consciousness?” </p><p>He should have asked more questions before. He had been so upset with the knowledge of the countdowns then preoccupied with Eosmon and its data. Had he known earlier maybe Mimi wouldn’t have been robbed of her consciousness. Kari and TK would’ve been safe. Joe- did she take him too?</p><p>Tentomon seemed to follow his thoughts too. “No one in their right mind would ask you to do that for them!” </p><p>“Yes, they all did.” One of his monitors flashed with light. “Everyone last one of them.”</p><p>Eosmon, perched on his desk, looked at him.</p><p>He backed away but there was nowhere to go. </p><p>“I’m saving you, Izzy.” Menoa looked drained but she was smiling now. “You’ll understand and I’m sure you’ll be grateful.”</p><p>“Leave Izzy alone! He doesn’t want what you’re selling!” Tentomon fluttered between him and Eosmon, ready to let out an attack but the artificial digimon was too fast for the rookie.</p><p>--</p><p>There was something familiar about this.</p><p>Mimi tilted her head, the fuzzy familiarity was at the tip of her tongue. She sighed, giving up once it didn’t come to her. “That’s so weird.”</p><p>“What’s weird?” Palmon asked.</p><p>“I feel like we should be doing something else because this has happened before.” She put a finger to her temple in thought. “I just can’t...seem to...remember.”</p><p>“Well, maybe it wasn’t important!” </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t think of that.” Mimi giggled. “You’re right if it’s important I’m sure it’ll come back to me!” </p><p>Palmon nodded. “Exactly!”</p><p>Mimi scooped the plant digimon into a hug. “I don’t know why but,” she gave her a little squeeze, “I’m just so so extra happy to be with you, Palmon!”</p><p>Her partner returned the hug, sighing in her arms, “I feel the same way, Mimi.”</p><p>—<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The digital world had been treacherous.</p><p>Joe would be lying if he said that there weren’t any nightmares to accompany the experience he and his friends had. </p><p>The good always outshone the bad though.</p><p>Gomamon and all the other digimon partners had been there with them. They protected them from the very beginning. They were loyal to a fault sometimes but wonderful nonetheless. </p><p>He couldn’t imagine being without his partner. Sure, he had been separated before but there had been a hope shared by him and all his friends that the separation was merely temporary. Finding out that there was a countdown to sever the partnership was awful. Unfair. They had fought and sacrificed to save both worlds many times over. Why couldn’t their digimon stay by their side? </p><p>Gomamon made his life better. He was always there to help brighten his day. He was there to tell terrible jokes that made him laugh anyway. He was there to share meals and advice. He was his best friend. He didn’t want to say goodbye. </p><p><em> You don’t have to</em>, a sweet voice said.</p><p>Joe wanted to believe it but he was only getting older. It was bound to end sooner than later, right?</p><p><em> Not anymore</em>.</p><p>“Joe!”</p><p>“Gomamon?” Joe blinked. “Where-” he felt his question die in his throat.</p><p>Something wasn’t right here. </p><p>Gomamon smiled up at him. “What’s on your mind, Joe?”</p><p>He was supposed to be somewhere that wasn’t here, right?</p><p>“I-” he shook his head. “Sorry.”</p><p>Somewhere all white, like antiseptic and-</p><p>
  <em> You’re where you’re supposed to be. </em>
</p><p>His partner laughed. “Don’t worry, I think I’m used to you being well, you.” </p><p>Joe huffed but smiled despite himself as he and Gomamon began trekking through the woods.<br/>
<br/>
He was where he was supposed to be. </p><p>--<br/>
<br/>
Izzy was proud of his thirst for knowledge.</p><p>He liked learning new things. It was like a collection in his brain. He could access whatever information and help himself and others. It was beneficial.</p><p>It was especially useful for him and his friends when they were in the digital world. Every scrape they encountered if he could use his laptop things didn’t turn out so bad. There were just so many things to learn while he journeyed with his friends. Wonderful things like digivolving, how the digital world worked, relying on the other digidestined and their partners.</p><p>Sometimes he learned things he didn’t like at all.</p><p>When that happened he merely had to access what he knew and maybe find a solution to fix whatever unpleasant truth he discovered. </p><p>It wasn’t always viable, however.</p><p>He knew he didn’t have a lot of time left with Tentomon. He hadn’t determined what caused the start of the countdown but he wasn’t sure he could stop it. He wanted to believe he could but that wasn’t practical at all. </p><p>
  <em> Don’t worry, I’ve found a way.  </em>
</p><p>Izzy frowned as he looked at his surroundings. </p><p>“What’s the matter, Izzy?”</p><p>“Tentomon?” he tilted his head. “Where are we?”</p><p>His digimon mirrored his action. “Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>“I-” he frowned as the thought of what he was going to say escaped him. “Hm.”</p><p>“I think that you thinking about our current situation has you a bit out of sorts.” Tentomon patted his knee.</p><p>“Our current situation,” he mumbled to himself, eyes focusing on his laptop. On the screen was a program running a translation of different symbols. “Digicode.”</p><p>He looked up to see the same symbols on the wall. Right. Now he remembered what he had been doing. Strange. He must’ve gotten distracted as his computer analyzed things.</p><p>“Prodigious!” he exclaimed as he started to understand what it all meant.</p><p>“What did you find out?” His partner moved to look over his shoulder.</p><p>Izzy smiled and began to tell Tentomon all about it.</p><p>There was a niggling in the back of his mind about <em> something </em> but he dismissed it. He wanted to continue analyzing the code and chatting with Tentomon. </p><p>--</p><p>Mimi looked on, sadly. She didn’t understand why her friends were being such bullies! Taking Palmon by the hand she moved to join her more sensible friends. Maybe then they’ll understand.</p><p>
  <em> They want to ruin everything. </em>
</p><p>Joe stared as Greymon and Garurumon fought with Eosmon. He felt sick. He couldn’t let this continue. “Gomamon.”</p><p>His partner followed him.</p><p>
  <em> It’s not fair. </em>
</p><p>Izzy looked up from his laptop, displeased by his friends. Were they his friends? They way they were acting…no, they were enemies.</p><p>
  <em> Why should they get in the way of everyone’s happiness? </em>
</p><p>He looked at Tentomon and nodded. His partner went ahead of him as he made his way of joining the others. </p><p>--</p><p>The piercing sound of the whistle was seemingly deafening.</p><p>Like a splash of cold water.</p><p>They wake up.<br/>
<br/>
--</p><p>Mimi liked how easy it was being a kid. Running a business was stressful at times but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Being able to run around with Palmon without any responsibilities was lovely, she couldn’t lie. But she had worked hard to get to where she was. Palmon fought too many battles for her to just turn away from all of that. </p><p>She smiled as she watched her friends practically shoot up from their kid stature back to the adults she knew and loved. </p><p>Joe was almost disgusted with himself. He had been so easily taken with the fantasy. Forever with Gomamon. It had been a nice dream but all those memories of stupid cram classes and exams rose to the surface of his mind. Dammit he had missed out on all kinds of things because working towards becoming a doctor was going to be worth it. He was going to help people and digimon! </p><p>He shared a glance with Mimi and Izzy. This was how things were meant to be. He was an adult now! He was going to start acting like it!</p><p>As large as his intellect was it didn’t mean Izzy couldn’t be tempted. He was only human. And as a human he cherished his friends, especially Tentomon. His beloved partner who only encouraged him and his pursuit of knowledge. Who wouldn’t want to stay by the side of someone so loyal and equally curious? The strange static existence wouldn’t do well for either of them! Change could be scary at times but like anything else, they would face it head on.</p><p>He nodded at both Mimi and Joe glad to see them and the others were on the same page. </p><p>--</p><p>“I forgot how cute we all looked as kids.”</p><p>Joe rolled his eyes. “That’s what you got out of all <em> that</em>?”</p><p>The three of them had been released from the hospital and before Joe could decide to go back to work Mimi had grabbed both of them by the elbows to the exit. Their destination? Who knows.</p><p>“Of course not!” Mimi pouted. “I was just making an observation.” </p><p>Izzy smiled. “You two, never change.”</p><p>Mimi batted her eyes at him. “You always know what to say, Izzy.”</p><p>Joe felt his face heat up before mumbling, “You guys want something to eat?”</p><p>Their digimon followed, confused by their antics but happy because their partners were.</p><p>“I’m always down for food!” Gomamon said, tugging on Joe’s pant leg signaling he wanted to be picked up.</p><p>“Me too!” Tentomon said, deciding to rest on Izzy’s shoulder.</p><p>“Me three!” Palmon said as she took hold of Mimi’s leg.</p><p>“How about sushi?” Mimi suggested.</p><p>“You are speaking my language!” Gomamon cheered.</p><p>“Let’s be reasonable,” Joe sighed. “I don’t have sushi money.”</p><p>“Who said you were paying?” Izzy quirked a brow.</p><p>“I-You-”</p><p>“I’ll treat all of us this time!” Mimi interrupted before Joe’s flustered mess of a sentence could form. “No arguing.” She tightened her grip on them before letting up with a giggle.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Joe and Izzy said in unison.</p><p>“Man, you two are whipped,” Gomamon snickered.</p><p>“Like whipped cream?” Palmon asked innocently.</p><p>Mimi giggled. “Gomamon! You sure got bold for your old age!”</p><p>”Please, don’t encourage him.” <br/>
<br/>
“I don’t understand,” Tentomon shared a glance with Izzy.</p><p>Izzy just blushed. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Mimi squeezed their arms again and a soft look was exchanged between the three of them.<br/>
<br/>
Their time was limited but they were going to cherish whatever they had left.</p><p>Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>